preguntas
by Queen Daenerys
Summary: Colección de oneshoots, traducciones, songfics, etc. Sobre todo sasusaku, si se me ocurre o me pedis otra pareja, pues la que venga n.n RxR!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, que conste que estaba leyendo fics de sasusaku y al leer este me he dixo: hay que pasarlo a castellano!y aki va.

**Pensamientos Sakura**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era el día después del típico entrenamiento como grupo 7. **Vamos Sakura, tú puedes hacerlo!** Se animó a sí misma la pelirrosa. Su amor hacia el Uchiha no habían disminuido, sino que cada vez eran más profundos.

Ella había decidido que ese sería el día en el que le haría ciertas simples preguntas a Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun."-murmuró ella acercándose a él, que estaba recostado en un árbol.

"Hn."-dijo el prodigio, haciéndole saber que la oía.

"Te puedo hacer unas preguntas?"el corazón de Sakura palpitaba muy rápido, mientras Sasuke se giraba hacia ella, haciéndole un gesto de que siguiera.

"Crees que soy guapa?"hizo la primera pregunta.

"No."se sintió mal, pero decidió continuar. Ha decir verdad, se estaba convirtiendo en una bella mujer.

"Soy realmente tan pesada?"se notaba una nota de excitación el su voz.

"Sí."llegó su simple respuesta. Sus ojos no se alejaron nunca de la cara de la joven.

"Crees que soy fuerte?"

"No."una línea de dolor se veía en la cara de ella. Así que todo su entrenamiento no significaba nada para él.

"Te importaría que me dejara de preocupar por ti?"

"No."**Seguro que hasta se sentiría feliz.**

"Serías feliz si amara a alguien más?"

"Sí." **Mierda, la verdad duele mucho.**

"Me odias, Sasuke?"

"Sí."

Eso lo hizo. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos. Siguió un incomodo silencio. Al final Sasuke decidió hablar.

"Has terminado?"ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Ahora puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?"Sakura levantó la cabeza.

"Puedo responder enteramente a todas tus preguntas antes de que empieces a llorar con el corazón roto?"ahora una pequeña sonrisa se había implantado en su cara, como sopesándola.

"Huh?"Sakura estaba sorprendida. No lo estaría si hubiera oído a Sasuke insultándola o gritándole, pero eso? Los negros ojos de él se posaron en las esmeraldas de ella.

"Sakura, tú no eres guapa, tú eres hermosa."-ella soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

"Eres pesada por que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza."

"No eres muy fuerte, pero yo te protegeré hasta que lo seas suficientemente."

"No me preocuparía si dejaras de preocuparte por mí, moriría."

"Si amaras a otro, sería feliz de pegar a ese otro hasta convertirlo en una mancha sangrienta."

"Te odio por que te quiero más que a la vida misma."Sasuke terminó su pequeña explicación esperando a la reacción de la pelirrosa.

Ahora Sakura tenía lágrimas de felicidad por su cara. Su únic amor le había declarado por fin sus sentimientos! Lo abrazó y le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro.

"A qué ha venido eso?"-preguntó, con la sorpresa marcada en sus ojos.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso, bastardo."con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bien, cada vez te pareces más a Naruto."dijo irónico el Uchiha.

"Cállate."

"Hazme callar."decidió jugar un poco.

Sakura sonrió un poco, antes de capturar sus labios en un dulce beso.

Eso seguro que lo hacía callar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ya tta! Si os ha gustado, review, plis ;D;D;D!


	2. Chapter 2

**Por haber recibido tanto apoyo por vuestra parte, he decidido re-editar este one shoot, si lo conocíais, pos lo siento, sino, q lo disfrutéis n.n!**

Ya ha pasado otro año más. Ya van cuatro. La espera es eterna, no hay noche en la que mis ojos no se queden secos de tanto llorar. Y me pregunto: por qué decidí esperarte? Por qué opté por el sufrimiento? Creo que nunca comprenderé ese sentimiento al que la gente llama amor, y que yo en silencio siempre maldigo, por tu culpa. Sí, Uchiha Sasuke, tú eres la maldición que me mata, la espina clavada en mi corazón, de la que parece que jamás me lograré deshacer.

Y este dolor se multiplica aún más en este día, San Valentín, quién sería el estúpido al que se le ocurrió celebrar un día como éste, yo lo odio, por ver a todas esas parejas felices a las que parece que las cosas no les podrían ir mejor, todas las niñas regalando chocolate, todos los niños disfrutando de sus amores.

Hoy creo que las chicas vamos a irnos a un karaoke, sé que lo hacen para alegrarme, aunque no comprenden que el hecho de verlas tan felices me hacen sentir todavía peor, ellas son felices, yo no; TenTen está con Neji, Hinata por fin consiguió a Naruto, Temari tiene a Shikamaru...si hasta a Ino le ha llegado el amor de mano de Chouji! Y yo sobro, lo supe en seguida, lo sé ahora y siempre lo sabré. Yo no pertenezco a este mundo, no si tú no estás, no sin ti.

Pero, como todos los malditos años, me he vestido, peinado y he bajado a donde me esperan mis amigas, con sus respectivas parejas. Me imaginaba que también vendrían, pero ello no lo hace menos insufrible: las caricias, las manitas, los susurros al oído, caras de complicidad, besitos,... todo esto me supera, hace que se me revuelva el estómago, que me duela la cabeza. Aún así sonrío, sé que ellos no tienen culpa de nada, y hablando de cosas sin sentido, nos vamos acercando a el bar.

Al llegar vemos que está completamente vacío, la gente suele llegar alrededor de las ocho, y son las seis. Mis compañeros van subiendo por parejas al escenario a cantar canciones extrañas a más no poder, entre ellas _yo soi sexy_ (Temari y Shikamaru) y _obsesión_ (TenTen y Neji). He tenido suerte, antes de mi turno han llegado Lee, Kiba y Kankurou, no seré la única en cantar sola. Ino me pasa la "carta" de canciones, y elijo la de todos los años: _sin miedo a nada_, de Alex Ubago. La música empieza a sonar, me aclaro la voz y comienzo.

_Me muero por suplicarte_

_Que no te vayas mi vida_

_Me muero por escucharte_

_Decir las cosas que nunca digas_

_Mas me callo y te marchas_

_Mantengo la esperanza_

_De ser capaz algun dia_

_De no esconder las heridas_

_Que me duelen al pensar_

_Que te voy queriendo cada dia un poco mas_

_Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar_

Miles de recuerdos llegan a mi mente como por arte de magia, recuerdos de ti, tus ojos afilados, tu sonrisa de autosuficiencia, tu pelo azabache, la voz con la que pronunciabas mi nombre...pero no puedo, no quiero dejar de cantar por pensar en ti.

_Me muero por abrazarte_

_Y que me abraces tan fuerte_

_Me muero por divertirte_

_Y que me beses cuando despierte_

_Acomodada en tu pecho_

_Hasta que el sol aparezca_

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma_

_Me voy perdiendo en tus labios_

_Que se acercan susurrando_

_Palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón_

_Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior_

_Me muero por conocerte_

_Saber que es lo que piensas_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas_

_Que nos quieran abatir_

_Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada dia crecer esa semilla_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir_

_Apartando el miedo a sufrir_

Ya no lo puedo soportar más, te añoro demasiado, mis ojos se están empezando a nublar, pierdo la vista por momentos... escucho algo, creo que alguien ha entrado, se empieza a oír un ajetreo, mas yo no entiendo nada a causa de la música. Y no dejo de cantar.

_Me muero por explicarte_

_Lo que pasa por mi mente_

_Me muero por entregarte_

_Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte_

_Sentir cada dia ese flechazo al verte_

_Que mas dara lo que digan?_

_Que mas dara lo que piensen?_

_Si estoy loca es cosa mia_

_Y ahora vuelvo a mirar_

_El mundo a mi favor_

_Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol_

Entonces distingo algo que sube rápidamente al escenario, coge uno de los micrófonos y empieza a cantar conmigo. Y no dejo de cantar.

_Me muero por conocerte_

_Saber que es lo que piensas_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas_

_Que nos quieran abatir_

_Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada dia crecer esa semilla_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir_

_Apartando el miedo a sufrir_

Las lágrimas recorren mi cara, su voz, durante tanto tiempo sin ser oída por mi, regresa, con la melodía de mi canción preferida, ahora puedo ver su rostro, esos profundos ojos me miran y me sonríen, por mucho que su boca se mantenga seria. Y no dejo de cantar.

_Me muero por conocerte_

_Saber que es lo que piensas_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas_

_Que nos quieran abatir_

_Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada dia crecer esa semilla_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir_

_Apartando el miedo a sufrir_

Se acerca poco a poco a mi, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Yo tiemblo por fuera y por dentro, las lágrimas no dejan de caer de mis ojos. Finalmente llega a mi, y, sujetando suavemente mi cara, limpia mis rosadas mejillas con sus pulgares, para besarme dulcemente después. Dos nuevas perlas brotan y se deslizan, aunque él las destruye con sus suaves labios, y colocando su cara frente a la mía me susurra, con su mirada penetrante llena de amor:

"Sakura, te quiero."

**FIN.**

**Qué os pareció? creo que me quedó bastante bien. En fin, mándenme reviews, plis !**


	3. Chapter 3

**HUÍDA ACELERADA**

- Cariño, sentimos mucho tener que dejarte en casa de los Hyuga y no poder llevarte con nosotros igual que hacemos con tu hermano, pero ya sabes que en la fiesta no pueden entrar los menores de 10 años, y tú solo tienes 8. –le explicó la madre a Sasuke, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. El niño temblaba y respiraba entrecortadamente, haciendo vanos intentos en dejar de llorar.

-D-Demo, kaa-san... sob ... ¡yo quiero ir con vosotros! –gimoteó el pequeño, regresando al inicio de la cuestión de hace ya media hora.

-Ya lo sé, mi pequeñín, y yo querría que nos acompañaras, pero no puede ser... aunque ya sé... ¿qué te parece si cuando volvamos mañana vamos a ese parque que tanto te gusta?

-Bueno... –aceptó por fin el Uchiha.

-Bien, querida, por fin. Ahora baja del coche y lleva el chiquillo a casa de los tíos de Hinata. –ordenó el marido.

-Sí, amor. –la mujer agarró la pequeña manita de su hijo y lo dejó en a casa, al cuidado de su amiga, para después montarse en el coche e irse de allí.

El joven se quedó mirando tristemente el lugar donde habían estado antes sus familiares. Sabía en qué consistía la fiesta: los Uchiha iban a hacer un importante negocio con otra empresa, y por ello invitaban a las familias más cercanas y compañeros a la celebración; y él, siendo el heredero de la compañía, no podía ir por los límites de edad. En fin, aún así podría estar con sus amigos, ya que sus padres también estarían en la estúpida fiesta. Corrió rápidamente hacia la sala de estar, y se encontró con ellos: Naruto, el rubio hiperactivo, Hinata, la morena vergonzosa, y Shikamaru, el chico moreno de la coleta, la persona más vaga que había conocido jamás.

-¡Konichiwa! –saludó alegremente, sentándose junto a su mejor amigo.

-O-ohayo, Sasuke-kun... –murmuró Hinata.

-¿Qué tal, baka? –gritó feliz Naruto, saltando sobre su amigo.

-Ya empezamos con la canción de todos los días, mira que sois pesados... –se quejó Shika, observando a sus amigos 'jugar' peleándose.

-No os p-peguéis, q-que al final si-siempre cobramos nosotros. –los previno la chica.

Y así pasó la tarde, con cuatro inocentes jóvenes jugando, riendo y divirtiéndose. Mas nada en esta vida es para siempre, y como tal, algo estaba a punto de suceder.

"_Una bomba ha hecho explosión en la fiesta de los Uchiha, la gran empresa internacional. Aún no se saben los detalles, pero parece ser que no hay ningún superviviente de esta masacre, aunque los bomberos continúan en su labor. Por el momento han recuperado ya 83 cadáveres, entre ellos los del cabeza de la compañía y su mujer. Seguiremos informando._

El tiempo continuó pasando imparable sobre los jóvenes, y los antes niños se estaban convirtiendo en verdaderos adultos,... o, al menos, casi todos lo hacían.

-¡Saku-chan! ¡¡Sal conmigo, por favor! –le pidió una vez más el chico hiperactivo a su amiga.

-Naruto, ya te lo he dicho hoy tres veces: ¡¡NO! –gritó la pelirrosa, pegándole un capón en la cabeza.

-Au... eso dolió. –murmuró el rubio tocándose la parte dolorida.

-N-Naruto-kun, ya sa-sabes que si s-se lo pides más de u-una vez por día se pone nerviosa. –le reprendió la Hyuga, intentando curarle le dolor.

-Deberías aprender, dobe. –dijo Sasuke, apareciendo en la habitación. Tras el horroroso incidente ocurrido a toda su familia, se había convertido en una persona callada y malhumorada, decidida a no confiar en casi nadie. Las excepciones eran sus amigos, sobre todo Sakura, aunque por muchas veces que se lo pidiera, nunca accedía a salir con ella. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la pared, observándolo todo con sus afilados ojos, pasando la mano por su desordenado cabello azabache.

-¿Qué me has llamado? –saltó el rubio, dispuesto a pegar a su antiguo mejor amigo.

-D-O-B-E. Dobe. O acaso ya no entiendes el castellano?(N/a: o debería decir japones xDxD?)

-Vamos chicos, no es plan de que os pongáis así. No consigo entender cómo hacéis para discutir tanto. –se quejó Temari, la hermana de Sakura, a la vez que se sentaba al lado de Shikamaru.

-Esto, chicos, ¿os habéis dado cuenta de que llevamos ya 9 años en este orfanato? El tiempo vuela... –comentó el Nara, peinando inconscientemente el hermoso cabello cobre de la muchacha de su lado.

-¡9 ya! Pues estos años se me han hecho muy cortos entonces. –dijo sonriendo la Haruno.

Las dos hermanas vivían allí desde pequeñas, ya que no habían conocido a sus padres, pues estos murieron en un accidente de tráfico al de tres meses de dar a luz a la pequeña flor. Lo cierto es que no tenían demasiados amigos hasta la llegada de Hinata y compañía, pero ahora ese grupo de 6 era conocido como el mejor de todo el orfanato, entre otras cosas por las veces que habían intentado huir de allí. Cierto era que no era un mal lugar, mas querían conocer mundo y salir de esas cuatro paredes que los tenían prisioneros.

-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora? –preguntó Sasuke, buscando sus libros por la habitación.

-Matemáticas... –murmuró compungido el ojiazul.

-Bien, entonces... ¿nos reunimos esta noche de nuevo para darle el toque final al plan, no? –aclaró Temari, rozando suavemente la mejilla del chico-vago con sus labios en señal de despedida.

-Eso es. Hasta la noche, chicas. –se despidió Naruto, tras guiñarles un ojo.

Ellos se dirigieron a la clase de Kakashi-sensei, pero ellas cogieron el camino de la clase de Anko-sensei, ya que en el orfanato las clases se daban en diferente orden según el sexo del estudiante. Las horas pasaron lentas y aburridas para los adolescentes, y cuando se terminaron las clases, echaron a correr hacia la habitación de los jóvenes. El de los pendientes se colocó en la silla cabecera cogiendo y poniendo a su lado un objeto tapado, el rubio con el Uchiha en una cama, y las tres chicas en otra cama.

-¿Y qué es lo que intentaremos hoy? –dijo muy emocionado el rubio.

-Cállate, baka. –le espetó su amigo, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Bien, lo de las cañerías quedó descartado por la última vez, las ventanas también, y la salida de emergencia... de eso ni se habla. Así que la otra salida posible es la azotea. –concluyó el de la coleta.

-Sí, Don listillo, eso lo sabemos... –cuchicheó Sakura para sí, recibiendo un codazo de parte de su hermana.

-Lo primero es quedar a las tres de la madrugada, cuando los profesores hacen el cambio, en la esquina de corredor 14 con el 17. –lo señaló en un mapa que sacó del bolsillo. –Entonces, Saku, pasarás por el pasillo a todo correr y caerás al suelo. Me parece que hoy le toca al de gimnasia, ya sabéis, el que se traga todos los cuentos, así que tú dile que ibas corriendo al lavabo porque sentías las tripas muy revueltas. Al levantarte, le robas las llaves y después, vuelves a nosotros. Luego, subimos todas las escaleras hasta la azotea, y allí usamos esta preciosidad, –le quitó la manta que tenía por encima al objeto que tenía al lado suyo, una ballesta. –que Sasuke disparará haciendo uso de su gran puntería. Nos colamos por la ventana del hospital de enfrente y salimos como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bien, no le veo fallos al plan. –se alegró el ojiazul.

-Y-yo tampoco, cr-creo que está muy bien. –dijo Hinata, con una tímida sonrisa.

-Ya, si está bien, pero, una cosa... ¿Cómo pasaremos las maletas por la cuerda? –la pelirrosa estaba preocupada, siempre salía algo mal, así que prefería tenerlo todo bajo control y no tener que salirse del plan.

-Buen punto. –la felicitó el moreno, haciendo que esta se ruborizara.- Podría pasar yo, luego me lanzáis las maletas, y pasáis el resto.

-Eso ya es otra cosa, -afirmó la joven, sonriendo cálidamente al chico, que miró a otro lado.

-Vale, ¿entonces ese es el plan, no? Pues chicas, vamos a la habitación, que dentro de poco pasan a hacer la revisión.

El grupo se despidió, y todos se metieron en las camas, intentando coger un poco de sueño para estar preparados para la gran huída. Los profesores hicieron sus revisiones de medianoche, y al ver que estaban soñando tranquilamente, se relajaron: no serían esa noche presas de otra estúpida excursión a la calle en busca de los huidos. Al de dos horas de la visita de sus maestros, sonó el despertador, y se dispusieron a hacer las maletas y equipajes correspondientes, para la siguiente escapada mágica. Tras vestirse y dejar sus toallas y almohadas en la cama en forma de persona, se encontraron en el corredor nombrado por el moreno en la anterior explicación.

-¿Todo en orden? –preguntó la rubia a los chicos.

-Sí, no nos hemos encontrado con ningún profesor. –afirmó el Uchiha.

-De acuerdo, lo único que nos queda es esperar. –y dicho esto, se sentaron en el oscuro pasillo, protegidos por las tinieblas de la noche.

Pasaron los minutos, y no aparecía nadie. Los huérfanos iban cayendo uno tras otro en las garras del sueño, hasta que solo quedaron la joven de ojos de jade y el moreno de ojos afilados. Ella iba a iniciar una conversación con él, cuando se oyeron unas suaves pisadas en el corredor. El joven le hizo una señal a la chica para que se quedara atrás, y sacó un poco la cabeza por la esquina de la pared.

-Es el de gimnasia. –le susurró a Sakura, volviéndose a sentar en el suelo, mientras empezaba a despertar a las demás personas del grupo.

La chica tragó saliva fuertemente, y echando una rápida mirada detrás, se tapó la boca y salió a la carrera.

-¿¡Quién anda ahí? –bramó la grave voz del maestro por el largo y tenebroso pasillo.

-Soy yo, Gai-sensei... –explicó la adolescente, fingiendo fuertes arcadas y tirándose al suelo.

Al oír la voz de su alumna y el ruido de un cuerpo al caer, corrió hacia ella, pasando de largo el escondite de los demás componentes del equipo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó alarmado, agachándose a su lado y tirando la linterna al suelo.

-Yo... me encuentro mareada... –fingió más arcadas. –y me duele el estómago... –intentó levantarse, sin obtener ningún resultado a causa de los 'mareos'. Ese fue el momento que aprovechó para hurtar las preciadas llaves.

-Chiquilla, no hagas ningún movimiento, no sabemos en qué estado te encuentras. –Maito se encontraba realmente en estado de crisis, no sabía qué hacer, así que hizo lo que le vino en mente.

-¿¿Q-qué hace? –chilló en medio del aire la chica, agitando todas sus extremidades.

-Tranquila, te llevaré a la enfermería... quizás todavía esté la enfermera. – acomodó en sus musculosos brazos a la muchacha para expandir mejor su peso, y comenzó a andar entre los pasillos.

-P-pero... ¿¡qué está haciendo! –murmuró fuera de sí Shikamaru.

-Gai-sensei cree que está muy enferma,... es demasiado buena actriz. –sentenció el Uzumaki, afirmando con la cabeza.

-Esto es un rollo... –negó el vago, cerrando los ojos.

-Kuso, habrá que seguirlos antes de que los perdamos de vista. –Sasuke cogió su equipaje y el de la joven y salió detrás de los otros, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Vamos. –ordenó en un susurro la de ojos marinos, marchando tras el moreno.

-Tranquilo sensei, si ya me encuentro mejor,... con tal de que me deje en los lavabos de mujeres, me las podré apañar solita.

-De eso nada. Ahora vamos a donde la enfermera, a ver que es lo que tienes, y después, ya se verá. –dijo con voz autoritaria el hombre.

-Pero... –protestó ella.

-No hay peros que valgan, señorita. –la interrumpió.

Continuaron vagando por los vacíos corredores del orfanato, pasando aulas oscuras y cerradas, subiendo escaleras y más escaleras. La Haruno no podía hacer nada para bajar de allí, así que se dedicó a mirar aburrida por encima del hombro del que la cargaba, para llegar a ver unas sombras que se ocultaban tras el pasillo que acababan de cruzar. Una de las figuras salió un poco a la luz y le levantó el pulgar, en señal de que todo saldría bien. El maestro parecía inagotable, y llevaba a la muchacha como si fuera una sutil pluma, hasta que llegaron al pasillo que él deseaba visitar.

-¿Ves? Y hemos tenido suerte: la luz está encendida. –se alegró el hombre, acelerando el paso.

-En serio, ya le he dicho que me encuentro mejor, no hace falta que vayamos allí... –intentó de nuevo la pelirrosa, con ojos suplicantes.

Antes siquiera de que el profesor tuviera tiempo a contestar, se oyó un ruido seco, y Maito comenzó a caer hacia un lado. Sakura cerró fuertemente los ojos y abrió su boca para gritar, pero una mano se la tapó, ahogando cualquier tipo de sonido que pudiera hacer, mientras un fuerte brazo la cogía por la cintura para que no cayera al suelo. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió la cara de Sasuke a escasos centímetros de la suya, y se sonrojó violentamente, mirando a otro lado. El moreno la soltó y miró al lado contrario de ella.

-Bueno, pareja de tortolitos, ¿nos vamos ya o preferís esperar a que Gai-sensei se despierte? –preguntó pícaramente Naruto, pasándole la maleta a la chica, que la atrapó al vuelo.

-¿Tenéis las llaves? –Sakura afirmó con la cabeza. –¿pues qué haremos con el profesor?

Decidieron que su sensei se quedaría en el armario ropero, ya lo sacarían de allí la mañana siguiente las mujeres de la limpieza. El de la coleta sacó el mapa que utilizó para su explicación del día anterior, y después de mirarlo unos minutos, los guió hasta las escaleras. Subieron piso tras piso, y por fin llegaron a la azotea. La Haruno sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y probó una a una, hasta que dio con la adecuada. Un agudo chirrido se escuchó a causa del movimiento de la puerta, y los jóvenes estaban seguros de que todos en un radio de 2 kilómetros habían oído ese incordioso sonido.

-Daos prisa, que este trasto pesa lo suyo. –se quejó Shikamaru, señalando la ballesta.

-Sí, sí, pero la puerta está muy oxidada, y hace demasiado ruido... –explicó Temari empujando suavemente, haciendo que otro estrepitoso gemido brotara.

-... –el Uchiha hizo un gesto al rubio, y entre los dos empujaron con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo que el sonido de la oxidada puerta fuera menor, y que se quedara completamente abierta, enseñando la pálida luz de la luna.

-¿E-es una noche pr-preciosa, verdad, chicos? –dijo Hinata, mirando con ojos brillantes la luna y las estrellas.

-Ahá... –susurraron las otras chicas, quedándose también a observar el cielo nocturno.

-¡¡¡Chicas, que no tenemos todo el día! –gruñó Naruto, llevando la ballesta hacia la cornisa de la azotea.

-Has estropeado el momento... –suspiró Sakura, posando sus verdes ojos en el astro de nuevo.

-A partir de mañana podréis mirar el cielo todo el tiempo que queráis, pero ahora mismo estamos con algo muy problemático entre las manos, ¿recordáis? –las previno el Nara, yéndose junto al otro moreno a la cornisa.

Las adolescentes, con un último vistazo a la noche, fueron tras los chicos, que se estaban preparando para el lanzamiento de la flecha. El rubio cogió el extremo de la cuerda, y se la ató con maña a las manos, dándole un par de vueltas. El chico de ojos afilados recogió la ballesta del suelo, se la colocó en el centro de su cara y apuntó milimétricamente con el visor. Comprobó que la dirección era la favorable y que no había casi viento, disparó. La flecha emitió un fugaz sonido cortante, para terminar clavándose encima de la ventana de un piso inferior al de la azotea.

-Bien, ha quedado a una altura óptima para el descenso. –aprobó el vago.

-Gracias, ahora iré yo. –dijo Sasuke, soltando la cuerda de las manos de Naruto y atándola en la chimenea. –cuando haga la señal, me vais pasando las maletas.

-Es-espera un momento... ¿si para sacar las maletas tienes que soltar la cuerda, cómo pasaremos los demás? –se preocupó la Hyuga.

-Eso es cierto... ¿Shannaro, Sakura, por qué no pensaste en eso antes? –la joven se auto castigaba, sabía que algo iba a salir mal, y no había conseguido adivinarlo a tiempo.

-Tranquila, no es tu culpa. –la intentó tranquilizar el moreno, pasando torpemente una mano por su espalda.

-Chicos, no es por incordiar, pero el tiempo se nos echa encima. –dijo el rubio, mirando nervioso el reloj.

Todos se quedaron pensando, algo tenía que ocurrírseles, sino pasarían otro mes entero en el aula de castigo, y sería otro plan desperdiciado. Poco a poco fueron pasando los minutos, hasta que la tímida voz de Hinata rompió el silencio:

-Ya está. Todos vosotros bajad, luego yo me encargo de lanzaros el equipaje. –se decidió, sin siquiera tartamudear una vez, lo que demostraba que iba en serio.

-¿Y qué pasará contigo? –un agudo timbre de preocupación era notorio en la voz de Naruto.

-Vosotros agarraréis la cuerda y la mantendréis en perpendicular, para que yo pueda bajar.

Todos hicieron como la muchacha ordenó, ya que no tenían más remedio, pues su tono autoritario era firme como una roca. Ella bajó algo mal, tambaleándose a causa del poco control de los chicos en la cuerda, mas consiguió llegar sana y salva al piso.

-Ya estamos todos aquí, ahora lo importante es llegar hasta la puerta del hospital, después será pan comido.

Cada cual cogió su equipaje y fueron por el pasillo del oscuro hospital, atravesando corredores y más corredores, y subiendo y bajando largas escaleras. No se encontraron con ningún doctor, aún siendo las 4:45 de la madrugada. Por fin, al encontrar el primer piso del edificio, vieron cuál era la razón del abrumador silencio y un suspiro salió de la boca de todos ellos. El hospital había sido cerrado esa misma mañana. Los chicos intentaron abrir la puerta, mas no lo consiguieron.

-La suerte parece no jugar a nuestro favor esta noche... –murmuró Temari, masajeándose los doloridos pies.

-Pues si no es por la puerta, será por una ventana. ¡Seguidme todos! –gritó el Uzumaki, recogiendo el equipaje de la rubia y poniéndoselo a la espalda.

-No hace falta que chilles, baka. –lo reprendió Arkaitz.

Naruto por esa vez decidió pasar por alto el insulto de su amigo para guiarlos hasta una ventana de baja estatura en una de las habitaciones. La abrió con un poco de fuerza y comenzó a deslizarse por ella hasta el suelo. Los demás lo siguieron, extrañados por el hecho de que conociera esa vía escapatoria.

-Ya estamos en libertad...

-Y ahora,... ¿qué haremos?

-Yo dentro de dos días cumpliré 18 años, así que mi hermana se puede quedar conmigo... –explicó la de ojos marinos.

-¡¡Pero a nosotros aún nos queda un año entero para eso! –protestó el rubio.

-¿Podríamos ir con vosotras? –preguntó en un susurro Sasuke.

-A mi no me parece mal, pero si os pillan, no me culpéis a mí. –razonó la chica.

-Bien, ¿y dónde viviremos? –dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Tú también te vienes?

-Sería muy problemático no hacerlo. –argumentó, mirando a la rubia a los ojos.

-Pues yo tengo una casa en San Sebastián, si queréis podemos ir allí. –respondió el moreno, recordando una de las fincas de su clan.

Los jóvenes sacaron billetes hacia la ciudad costera, y allá se dirigieron en autobús. La casa estaba algo apartada de la ciudad en sí, con lo que la gente no advertiría que en esos momentos contaba con inquilinos. Las habitaciones eran un poco antiguas, pero eso no fue problema para ellos, pues tras 9 años en el orfanato estaban acostumbrados a ello. Los días pasaron, y ellos se dedicaban a limpiar la casa, amueblarla adecuadamente y colocarlo todo a gusto de los nuevos propietarios.

Los primeros días después de su huida la cara del Uchiha aparecía en casi todos los periódicos, por ser el único superviviente de la famosa familia. Pero poco a poco se fueron olvidando de él, excepto por algún que otro artículo en los periódicos, y consiguió vivir en libertad con toda la gente que le importaba.

**Owari**

**Weno, q conste q este fic lo hice para un trabajito en clase (q x cierto sake sobresaliente n.n) y la idea era de Naruto pero en AU, aunq con los nombres cambiaos. Espero q os haya gustado n.n!**

**Ahora, me gustaria pedir ayuda para "vaya semanita", q se me ha kedado estancado, y aunq estoy trabajando el ello, creo q tardare 2 semanas o asi en actualizar (¬¬ demasiado tiempo...) asi q pido paciencia y reviews, muchos reviews!**

**Y finalmente agradecer a HinataHana, mirisasusaku, Princess-Lalaith, Atori-chan, Nadesko, Michelle, Yumiki-sama, Inner-Nami, Tsubasa89, nadeshiko-uchiha, Dark Pam, Temari-shikamaru, marion-asakura, nejitenten, Miharu Endoh, AyumiUchihaHaruno, be, leeloxdexsabbat, Hinata no Akatsuki sus reviews: Honto arigato de corazon n.n!**

**hinaru**


End file.
